What to Expect When You're Expecting: Demigod Edition
by NotsoSugarQueen
Summary: So it's been a few years. Some of them are engaged, married and most of them are soon to be expecting. In fact, consider this an invitation to the baby showers that are soon to be thrown. Our favorite couples are back and better than ever as they tackle the biggest monster yet: parenthood. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**What to Expect When You're Expecting: Demigod Edition-**

**A.N.: so I did mention that this story would be published in my last update for ****Roadtrip!**** And as promised, here it is. Hopefully, you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own PJO**

One: Annabeth PoV

Now was the great verdict.

And usually, I don't associate important moments of my life with crouching over a toilet, but I guess there's a first for everything.

I checked the test carefully, heart pounding. It didn't really matter whether or not it was positive. I mean, we weren't looking for a baby, but we weren't exactly saying no to the idea either. Percy and I had been married for a year, and I was twenty-six years old. Maybe you think we're too young, but for demigods, you have to live with the expectation that some monsters going to jump out of the shadows at any moment and chomp you up for breakfast.

Outside, I could hear the trademark thrum of Manhattan, where we were staying for the time being until I could finish designing New Athens at camp, which was were Percy and I would probably end up living. So far, my sketches looked promising.

The little slip of paper had a little baby blue positive on the right end.

My heart jumped into my throat as I stood up and flushed the toilet.

I was pregnant.

There was a little baby inside of me.

I closed my eyes and breathed slow yoga breaths that Rachel had demonstrated at her classes that she now held at camp, in her Oracle cave. Not your typical summer job, but she managed to wedge in some painting on her free time.

_Oh, gods, when am I going to tell Percy?_

He wouldn't be mad, I knew that much. Scared? Intimidated? Possibly. He'd told me before that he was unsure if he would make a good dad, just because he hadn't really had one around when he was younger, unless you count his first stepdad, Gabe. He didn't.

I had a meeting with the Cyclops architects that my mother had hired to build New Athens later, and then at six I was meeting Percy for dinner at our favorite restaurant; a cute little Chinese place that Zeus liked.

Dinner at six. I opened my eyes and told myself firmly that all I was doing was telling my husband that I was pregnant over a plate of sesame chicken and lo mane. And its not like we hadn't discussed topics that were slightly more daunting than the idea of becoming parents.

I left the bathroom and walked over to my silver Mac on the kitchen table, sliding into a chair and turning it on. Even though I felt like I was pregnant now, I was still Annabeth Chase, and I still had buildings to finalize. Nothing could stop me from doing everything.

Sometimes it sucks to have your fatal flaw be hubris.

I nervously scribbled some notes onto a piece of paper, the diameter of the gold dome that would sit on top of a model of the Hall of the Gods. Instead of building multiple temples, I'd decided to conserve building resources and build one big hall, and instead of thrones, there could be a brazier for each god to use for sacrifices and offerings.

Genius, right?

I know. I am an Athena kid, after all.

I glanced at the clock. It was two thirty.

Three and a half hours until six.

I sighed. It was going to be a long wait.

I left camp feeling elated. New Athens was looking good, and I had an hour to get ready for dinner at home. Percy would meet me there, since he worked a little late on Thursdays at the lab. He was a marine biologist, and even though he could be a Seaweed Brain, he'd managed to get his Master's degree. With a little help from yours truly of course.

I stepped through the door of our apartment and kicked off my shoes by the doormat, discarding my purse and jacket on the kitchen table and heading towards the closet in our bedroom. The Chinese place wasn't too fancy, and I didn't want to overdo anything that might make Percy suspicious.

I settled for a nice pair of dark skinny jeans, nude heels and a white blouse. I pinned my hair back in a gentle half up half down, slipping my now ancient owl earrings in my ears. When in doubt, resort to the classics. I glanced at my reflection in the bathroom mirror after swiping on some mascara and lip balm. I wasn't showing yet, that's for sure. As far as I knew, I'd only been pregnant for two weeks, since you couldn't really predict it sooner than that, even with a test. It would take a month or two until people would be able to tell.

Oh gods. Then I'd have to go shopping for maternity clothes. Maybe I could convince Piper to come with me, so even if I was pregnant architect, I would still be a stylish expecting architect.

Yeah, despite her normal demeanor towards her love and beauty goddess genetics, she was now a fashion designer working under Michael Kors.

And yes, I mean _that_ Michael Kors.

Of course, she and Jason regularly commuted between Manhattan and New Rome. They'd been married earlier in the year, at twenty-three. Like I said, live like you're dying.

Despite how time could change things, not much had changed between our circle of friends. Sure, we were older, with college degrees and jobs and in some cases, spouses, but we were still us. Leo and Reyna had recently (and finally) gotten engaged last month, and their wedding was coming up this summer. Hazel and Frank were still together, and Thalia was still endlessly fifteen, racing around the country and killing monsters, now a seasoned pro. Nico was working in L.A., trying to reduce the ghostly traffic for Charon, Rachel was teaching her yoga classes, painting masterpieces and predicting the future at Camp Half Blood. Older, but not really all that different.

I checked the clock. Five forty five. I'd better get going.

Locking the door to the apartment behind me, I slung my purse over my shoulder and headed into the parking garage beside our complex, sliding into my classy silver Mustang. One of the perks of having a goddess for a mom is that you reap some serious rewards. The car had been a wedding gift, since she'd finally accepted the idea of Percy being a son of Poseidon, and that I was going to marry him no matter what she said.

I was jarred from my reverie at the realization that yeah, I was going to have to tell her that I was pregnant at some point.

And my dad.

And Percy's parents.

Not that I was worried about Sally and Paul, or even Poseidon. They would make great grandparents, whether or not they were mortal or Olympian. My dad was probably going to have to get used to the idea first. He was fine with me being married, but I was his only daughter. And Athena… might be a little… difficult.

Sighing, I pulled out of the parking garage. This was definitely going to be an interesting next few days, that's for sure.

**Okay, so that was a nice, if uneventful, start. I wanted to just brief what the gang was up to, so you'd have a general idea. And yes, the next chapter will be from both Annabeth and Percy's point of view, I think. After that… let's say we'll make a visit to Piper and Jason. Or maybe Rachel. I guess you'll have to wait and see JPlease review, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Yeah…. Its been a little while, but in my defense, I did warn you that updates would be here and there. I spent my Memorial Day weekend on Cape Cod, developing a soccer tan and increasing love of Shirley Temples. Anyways, back to the more important stuff. The awaited second chapter of this story has arrived! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I've told you before. I don't own PJO!**

Two: Piper PoV

"Aaaah!" I squealed into the phone. "That's amazing! Congratulations! Who else have you told?"

"Percy… Sally knows, and so does my dad. I'm going to Iris Message my mom at some point, I think. And now you. I'm planning on calling the others after," Annabeth answered. I could hear the nervous excitement in her voice. "I'm so…. I don't know. I can't even describe it. It's kind of hard to believe. We're really happy that this is happening. I mean, it's not like we've been trying or anything, but maybe that's better. My first appointment is next week."

I sighed. Percy and Annabeth were so perfect together, the Golden Couple, even if they occasionally had problems like Athena's constant over protectiveness of her daughter and my mother's continuous interest in their marriage, even though it had been a year already. Yeah, the love goddess doesn't go away when you hit twenty.

Especially when you're her daughter. She was popping in all the time, through Iris Message or a little chocolate heart on my desk at work. For all I knew, it was her suggestion to Jason that I wanted a bouquet last week. It had proved to be useful. Who knew how flowers could inspire a whole new spring line? And my boss had already gave me the go ahead. The runway had better make way for the Michael Kors Spring Collection, because it was just gorgeous, if I do say so myself.

"Well, maybe I can design a new baby line for the company! You could be my inspiration!" I exclaimed, chewing on the tip of my pencil thoughtfully. The perk of being a fashion designer was that you didn't have to head into work all the time. I was allowed to wear sweats and have messy hair while answering the phone and ordering thirty yards of Imperial silk and talking to the photographers, planning the next shoot. Mr. Kors was very understandable about my living situation, commuting between Manhattan and L.A. all the time.

"Oh, Piper!" Annabeth laughed. "Gods, take it slow. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I'm actually pregnant."

"Well, I hope I'm invited to the baby shower. But that won't be for like, eight months. Anyways, we're visiting next week. I can take some time off, and Thalia told Jason she'd been in town too, for a little reunion. We can have a girl's night out. Just, don't tell my sisters. Otherwise, we'll end up going to the mall, and I'm sick of clothes shopping. And the smell of Givenchy," I suggested. Even though she was two and a half years older than me, Annabeth was still one of my best friends. I mean, there's only a few people in the world who've killed giants and defeated Gaea beside you. Annabeth happened to be one of them.

"Definitely. I'm almost done with the blueprints for New Athens. Construction should start in a few days. Right now I'm stuck in that boring stage where all I can do it call and ship in marble and gold from the Cyclops forges. Hermes Express charges a hell of a lot of money for shipping from the bottom of the sea, by the way," she explained. "But, I'm just curious… have you guys thought about it?"

"Thought about what? Kids, you mean?" I said, gulping a little bit. We hadn't, really. I mean, it was always a possibility, and I knew I wanted them, but I didn't know when. We'd only been married for eleven months, and we'd just gotten used to our routine. All we owned was a little villa in New Rome and a high rise in Manhattan. Not space for a family. "A little."

And then there was the part where I admitted that I was a little afraid to have kids, because I never grew up with an actual mom. Instead I'd had an amazingly beautiful immortal goddess who stirred up my love life and was a little more involved than I'd have liked.

"Oh," Annabeth said, pausing for a second. "Well, if you do, just tell me. I feel kind of alone. I mean, usually, demigods don't live this long, or have these kind of chances to have a jobs and get married. It's just… surreal."

"It's going to be great, Annabeth. You and Percy will be amazing together as parents. I can feel it," I assured her. It was the truth.

"Thanks, Piper," she told me. "You'll be here a week from tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"See you then!" she promised, and after a few goodbyes, we both hung up. I placed the phone on the receiver and bit my lip, my pencil and sketchbook discarded on the coffee table. Talking about kids and stuff with Annabeth… it made me kind of want to have a baby too. I'd never even talked about it with Jason before, not really.

I checked the clock. It was almost five, and I was hungry. Jason would be back from his finance committee meeting in thirty minutes. Plenty of time to make tofu tacos. Without a moment's hesitation, I pulled my now long hair up in a messy topknot and threw on a hot pink apron that read: _Kiss the Chef_. Yeah, a housewarming gift from Mom. As I rattled pots and pans and chopped up avocados and jalapenos I mulled over what Annabeth had said. Having a baby sounded nice, a sweet addition to my practically perfect happy ending. Jason and I loved each other, the rings on our fingers said that, and we had money. Why not?

I had just finished making the guacamole when arms snaked around my waist and a familiar voice whispered in my ear: "Your apron has good suggestions."

I smiled. He smelled of musky cologne and rainstorm, and I turned my head to look into his bottomless blue eyes. I leaned in…

He jumped away, his finger covered in guacamole, a handsome grin plastered across his face. "Jason," I protested, as he tasted it.

"Needs more cilantro," he informed me teasingly, pulling me in again. "But I like it better than Leo's anyway."

"Good to hear. But you probably shouldn't let him hear you saying that," I told him matter-of-factly. Our faces were barely an inch away, his warm breath fanning across my cheeks, smelling of guacamole.

"I won't," he promised, kissing me. You'd think after kissing him a million times, I'd get used to it, but it still gave me flutters, and a different kind of adrenaline surged through my body. I cupped the back of his neck, my fingers twining themselves around his soft gold hair, the other hand at the top of his spine, vaguely aware of the powerful muscles beneath. All thoughts of talking about kids and serious family business vanished in a second. My mind was all _Jason, Jason, Jason_.

His hand reached behind me to turn off the stove. "I think it can wait," he said, pulling back briefly, his gaze meeting mine. "Don't you agree?"

My face broke into a slow smile, and I leaned forward so our foreheads touched. "Definitely." He scooped me up, my legs twined around his torso, and undid the apron, discarding it on the floor, his lips not leaving mine for a single second as he walked out of the kitchen.

Trade this for a baby?

Yeah, maybe not.

**Good? I have plans for the other characters, but I'm not sure if I will make Piper pregnant. It's still up for grabs. Next chapter will feature our dearest friend Katie Gardner. And where she is, Travis Stoll is never far behind. (evil grin) So don't worry. It's coming. And if you want to see Piper get fat and have cravings, than just mention it in your review. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: So, its been a little while, and I apologize. Right now, my story ****Roadtrip!**** Is kind of center stage, plus, I've returned to Wattpad after a long break. And by long, I mean like, a year. Or maybe two. (for anyone that's interested, my username is ****hinice2meetu2****) But I'm back, and that's what matters. Many of you mentioned that Piper getting pregnant would be a good idea, and that you would like to see some cravings. So that will be featured in this story, but obviously not immediately. As said in my last chapter, today we will visit Katie Gardner and her everlasting love-hate relationship with Travis Stoll. You love me, right? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own PJO or any of the characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Three: Katie's PoV

I slammed my hand down on the snooze button on my alarm clock. My eyelids fluttered open. It was three in the afternoon, but after having an early meeting at the office, I had needed a nap. And now I needed to go bartend.

Don't get me wrong, I loved writing for National Geographic. I loved the research. But if a month or two went by with no assignments… that meant no serious payday. Which led back to my bartending job at a Mexican restaurant in downtown Manhattan called Habanero. It sucked, the late hours, but it paid the bills. Throughout my college years, I had perfected the art of making martinis.

I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed my black polo and slacks, slipping my feet into comfy black sneakers. I braided my dark hair across the crown of my head and then pulled it back into a ponytail and swiped on some mascara. It was better to not look like complete crap at work, even if it meant warding off the occasional drunk guy who wanted to hook up with you. And that's when the cheap faux diamond ring came in handy. It was fake, and the only time I ever wore it was for work, but it sure did keep away the perverts that overdid it with the beer. I tucked the thing in my pocket and grabbed my purse before heading out the door.

I lived in a neat apartment near Central Park. Mom had helped convince the last renters to move out so I could move in, as a congratulatory gift for landing the job at National Geographic last year. It was an upgrade from my slightly more dilapidated rental in the suburbs. Gods, I didn't think I was ever going to get the smell of the mildew out of my system.

It was almost four, and the streets hadn't really come alive with the Friday night buzz yet. I hurried along the side walk. It was the middle of spring, and the heat hadn't really set in yet, thank the gods. When it hits the nineties and you live in humid city… you come to an understanding with what the word 'hot' really means. Especially when your air conditioner decides to break.

Habanero was open, and I stepped inside. My coworker, Chelsea, nodded hello to me. Recently, we'd had two new employees that were in for being hostesses, and Chelsea always took new recruits. I didn't get them until it came to bartending, when they'd successfully managed to be a waitress. At least, that's how the somewhat ridiculous hierarchy of a restaurant worked.

The bar opened up at five, but my boss, Mrs. Martinez, always appreciated it if I helped waitress the early birds, since we had employees that slacked off when it came to timing. I didn't really mind. The tips were killer.

I popped a piece of bubblegum in my mouth before tying an apron around my waist. I wiped down the bar and checked the stock of alcohol. The usual variety of red and white wines? Check. Beer was organized by brand and color in the fridge? Check. Margarita mix? Check. I browsed through the assortment of tequila and other varieties of stronger intoxicants before coming to the conclusion that I didn't really need to grab anything from the storerooms. The dishwasher had finally been fixed, so there weren't any cloudy glasses, thank the gods. Last week I'd had to deal with some major snoot lady who was convinced she was going to die because there was some soap residue on her martini glass. It was all I could do not to reach over the counter and throttle her and her stupid fat husband.

"How was the meeting?" Chelsea asked as she walked by.

"Good. I'm scheduled to take a trip to the Amazons next month, but until then… nothing," I told her, grimacing.

"Well, if you can fit me in your suitcase, I'll come," she offered jokingly. "Beats dealing with Rex all the time." Rex is the name of her on and off boyfriend that I really thought she should just dump and be done with. And everytime she did break it off… he came back, flowers and chocolates in hand and she swooned all over again. It kind of made me want to roll my eyes. She obviously wasn't happy with it, and deserved better. So why was she settling for the love that she _thought_ she deserved instead of what she had really earned?

I pursed my lips. "Yeah. But I'll still have to deal with Missy and Brandt for the time being," I remarked, sighing. Brandt was my ex that deserved an eternity in the Fields of Punishment as far as I was concerned. Hooking up with anyone behind your girlfriend's back was a horrible thing to do, but to hook up with her bitch of a coworker that she had to bartend with every week? And to make it all worse, he comes in late and makes out with her over the counter.

"That blows," Chelsea agreed. "I don't even understand what he sees in her. She's a fake blond that can't do anything but screw to save her life."

"And bartend," I pointed out. "Although, I definitely do that better." I wasn't lying when I said that. Ask Mrs. Martinez about it. I could tell she was annoyed that Brandt distracted Missy from her work all the time.

"Well, she isn't scheduled until six, since you're opening. You have an hour of tips all to yourself," Chelsea told me cheerfully. "But I have to go. And make sure the new bus boy doesn't mess up. Otherwise we'll have to pick up shifts again to help out, since Jack is out of town."

I nodded in agreement. I slid into a stood behind the counter and drummed my fingers, waiting for the first customer. Sometimes, life after high school, regardless of whether or not you were a demigod, still sucked.

Two hours later, I was busting my ass. As expected, the restaurant was flooded. Missy and I were so busy, we barely had time to glare at each other. Mrs. Martinez had hired another bartender names Louis, but he hadn't been trained yet, and so we were stuck with the rush.

I handed one man his Sam Adams and hurried over to take a couple's orders. A light Budweiser and a margarita on the rocks. Easy. I grabbed the beer and a glass and brought it over before beginning to make the margarita. Tequila dribbled across the back counter, but I ignored it. I rolled the rim in salt before he blender buzzed and I poured the slush into the glass. I handed it to the woman with a brief, half-hearted smile.

"Anything else?" I asked politely.

"Nothing, for now," the man answered, and I retreated to grab another bottle of Pinot Noir from the store room. You'd be surprised how much men will pay for wine when they're looking to impress some lady they've just met two seconds ago. It's kind of ridiculous.

I returned and slid the bottle into the wine case, careful not to bust it, before turning back to the counter. I spotted Brandt down at Missy's end, nuzzling her as she leaned over. I wrinkled my nose and rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to throw up. I could tell that a group of five were irritated with it, and I walked over to take their orders. Missy would have to eat it, because I wasn't loosing the opportunity to make more cash.

After catering to the group of five and apologizing for my coworker's behavior, I walked back to my side to take a new customer's orders. I leaned up against the counter.

"May I take your order?" I asked. He looked up from his phone, and there was something annoyingly familiar about him. Those eyes… I could swear that I'd seen them somewhere before. They were a bright, mischievous blue that suggested that he knew something you didn't.

"Holy Hades, Katie Gardner?" he answered, clearly shocked. That voice… warmth pooled in the pit of my stomach, and my mind raced to remember…

Travis Stoll.

Impossible.

He'd changed. Of course, he was still hot, but that just reminded me that he was probably still a playboy, too. His nut brown hair was cropped shorter, exposing more of his face, and you could just barely see the potential curl in it. He was tanned for a New Yorker, and he was wearing a light blue shirt and clean jeans. He tucked his phone in his pocket and leaned forward, his elbows resting on the counter with ease.

I mentally groaned. I kept up with my friends from camp, Annabeth and Percy lived and worked in Manhattan, and Piper and Jason commuted from here and L.A. Just a few days ago, I'd received an invitation to Leo and Reyna's wedding. And it wasn't rare to run into Grover and Juniper when I went jogging in Central Park.

But never Travis. He'd always been the boy I'd loved and hated, and the one thing that usually decided the emotional highs and lows of my life at camp. He was one of the things I hadn't particularly missed. But my mind didn't hesitate to remind me that in a second, he could easily make me forget myself.

And judging by the way my heart skidded in my chest, I knew that nothing had changed.

"I'm sorry, I think you might've mistaken me for someone else," I lied, taking a tiny step back.

"You never were a good liar, Katie Kat, and may I remind you that you're wearing a name-tag?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes and grinning. "But since you asked, I'll have a beer."

"What kind?" I sighed reluctantly.

"Surprise me. From what I remember, you've always been pretty good at that," he decided, that smile still plastered knowingly across his face. I could barely look at him without wanting to either slap it off or take a leaf out of Missy's book and kiss him over the counter.

I grabbed a light Corona from the cooler near my feet and hand it to him, not bothering to pour it into a glass.

"So…" he began. "What have you been up to?"

"Who's asking?"

"Me."

I paused, and then decided that it didn't really matter. Travis could easily ask Percy or Annabeth if he wanted. "Reporter for National Geographic and… this," I motioned to the scene around me. He nodded and sipped his drink. "You?"

"Salesman. For Corvette," he replied, then shook his head. "Gods, I always thought black made you look so bad ass. Nothing's changed."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Stoll. Don't even try it."

"Why? Because you're not available? Because it won't work?" he drawled. "Both are wrong. I can see the way you glare at the guy over there, the one that's eating Blondie's face. An ex for sure. And not a good one. And as for the other one… some things change… and some things will always remain the same."

My eyes narrowed. "How about because you're lying?"

"Come on, Katie Kat. You, out of everyone. After Connor died, I tried to disconnect from everything. I really did. Only came back for the occasional visit and wedding. But you're the one person that I can't let go of," he admitted in a low voice. "And I might've been a good liar, and I might still be a good liar, but I never was when it came to you. And like I said, some things never change."

I swallowed, ignoring my increased heartbeat. Those eyes… no wonder I remembered them.

"Don't say those things," I warned him.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," I snapped. "For my sanity."

"So me telling the truth affects your sanity?" he teased, setting his beer down and clearing his throat. "When do you get off?"

"Stoll," I muttered.

"Gardner," he pressed. "Truce?"

I laughed slightly and rolled my eyes. I stepped back. "I get off at nine."

And with that, I knew I was screwed.

Because Travis was right. Some things never change.

**So that was that chapter. Now, we will be revisiting Tratie in the next update, as a follow up to this one. I just couldn't bring myself to neatly cram it together. It didn't feel right. But the next chapter will be easy for me to write, since I already have it planned out. So do review, and check out my other stories if you haven't, and don't be afraid to tell me who you want to see next! Thanks so much for reading! (I was listening to Blowin Smoke by Kacey Musgraves while I wrote this chapter, it was a good mood setter to write a bar scene, if you're wondering.) Love you all!**

**Xoxo-NotsoSugarQueen**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: So, I knew I had to write this, partly because it keeps nagging me, and because I'm suffering from writer's block when I tried to write a new chapter for ****Roadtrip!**** So here I am, updating very soon considering I just posted the last chapter a few days ago… but whatever. I just can't help myself. So we continue onwards with Tratie… and as far as Connor's death, that will be explained in a companion fanfic, so don't get too worked up. (don't get me wrong, I love Connor Stoll's character, but him having died will add some character building for Travis as well as Lou Ellen, who will make an appearance) Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, it's me again… and no, I still don't own PJO.**

Four: Katie PoV

"Shit!"

I should've known that the moment I woke up next to Travis Stoll that I was done for. Every time he makes an appearance in my life, order goes out the window and my plans are wrecked.

Because now I'm in my bathroom, sitting on the toilet, staring at the test that has a little blue plus sign on it.

"Shit, shit, shit," I muttered to myself, tossing the test in the trash and cursing the day Travis Stoll was born. Honestly, why did I go out with him after work? Why? Especially when those blue eyes still managed to make me swoon.

And now the train known as Katie Gardner's Life has been officially derailed.

I was pregnant. At twenty-two, with no _official _boyfriend and definitely no husband.

And the worst part was that now I had to _tell_ Travis, the not so official boyfriend.

I swore loudly again, buckled my belt and grabbed my cell phone off the sink counter, dialing his number that somehow, in the last two weeks, I'd already memorized.

Three hours later, I was sitting on a bench in Central Park with a speechless Stoll next to me. Under different circumstances, I would've found this a happy moment. I mean, those kind of guys never shut up.

"You're sure?" he asked skeptically.

I sighed. "You pee on a stick, Stoll. It's not rocket science."

He raked his fingers through his hair. "So what happens now?"

I bit my lip and looked towards the sky. _Mom, if you ever cared about me, please help me. _And for good measure, I pleaded for some assistance from everyone's favorite love goddess.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I mean, I could get an abortion."

"Don't," Travis said suddenly, sitting upright. "Don't get an abortion. It wouldn't be right."

"Last time I checked, Travis, I'm the one that's going to have to get fat and take time off work and deal with actually giving birth," I snapped, and then stood up. "Look, it was a mistake to tell you in the first place. I should've known you would be like this." I started to walk away, shoving my hands into my pockets. I guess the gods couldn't be bothered to help a mortal, demigod or not, like me. I was about ten feet away when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Katie, don't be like that. I'm sorry. I'm just… surprised is all," Travis protested. I softened. He reached forwards and tilted my chin upwards and leaning in. The kiss was innocent and sweet and gentle, things I never would have associated with Travis Stoll.

But, as you can see, my life is full of surprises.

"You think?" I scoffed.

"We can do this. I mean; we both have jobs, and savings. And I know our relationship has always been sort of, um, different, but I like you," he began, glancing at his feet self-consciously. My heart thudded loudly in my ears. "A lot," he added, color flushing across his cheeks.

I bit my lip, trying to ignore my inner teenage girl that wanted to give in and swoon and live happily ever after. The kind of stuff he was saying was the kind of stuff every girl dreamed of having a guy tell her. Like the movies.

"Alright, Stoll," I decided, grabbing his hand. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Gods, Gardner. I thought you were going to reject me," he said, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes as we strolled through the park, back towards my apartment. "I'm sure you're manly ego could've handled it."

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I wouldn't be so sure. I know I'm not hard on the eyes… but a girl like you saying no, right to my face?" he winced dramatically for good measure. "It definitely would put a dent in my self confidence."

"Like you couldn't use one," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked, his breath hot on my ear. I shivered instinctively. This was _not _fair. No guy should have the ability to make a girl feel so… out of control.

"Nothing," I assured him, giving him a teasing smile. He laughed.

"Well, since we're together now," he said cautiously, and I could tell he thought I might explode into protest at the term _we_, "I'd like to take you out. If I remember correctly, you like Chinese?"

I couldn't help but grin and nod. Maybe I was wrong about Travis Stoll, and this time around, he wouldn't disappoint. At least I hoped.

And now, to break the news to my dad.

I bit my lip momentarily, trying to picture the scene.

I hoped he didn't kill Travis when he found out.

**Okay, so I know this was a short chapter in relativity to my usual length, but it was kind of a filler. And I apologize for it. But I also have good news. For those of you who were asking about the death of Connor, I will be releasing a short, two or three chapter story explaining it all through Lou Ellen's eyes. I know they're not main characters in the series, but I love to write about them together, since I can easily mold them into whatever kinds of characters I want, whereas with Percy and Annabeth, for example… I hate going OOC. So look online later, since the first chapter will be released. And as a heads up, this story will be written from mostly a female perspective, and I'm going to visit Reyna or Hazel next, and it will be an engagement party or wedding planning scene with all the female characters featured in this fanfiction. You can review which one you would like more. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I apologize for the long author's note, I just had a lot to say. Love you all!**

**Xoxo- NotsoSugarQueen**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Okay, so ****Hell on Heels**** has been posted, so if you haven't checked it out and are wondering what happened to Connor, it's up and waiting to be read. Anyways, back to this story, I decided to do Reyna's perspective just because I love writing Leyna. They are only second to Percabeth in my mind, and I do not and will not ever in my life ship Jeyna or Liper. And just a reminder: the inspiration for this story came from the movie by the same name, but it is not identical. There are more couples, and different story lines, so I don't recommend trying to connect which couples are which and whatnot. It'll be in vain, let me tell you. So anyways… back to the update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to the fabulous Rick Riordan, who should be promoted to Olympian status for writing these books.**

Five: Reyna PoV

There is nothing like waking up in the morning to the smell of chocolate chip and jalapeno pepper pancakes.

Especially when you're fiancée is making them for you.

I inhaled the intoxicating smell and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Sunlight streamed through the windows of our nice, new apartment overlooking the Hudson River. I stood up and stretched, pulling my black hair into a messy bun before proceeding into the kitchen.

Leo was standing there, flipping pancakes like a gourmet chef, wearing an red apron over his black pajama pants and bare chest. It was an interesting combo, that's for sure.

"Morning, _Reina_," he said, smiling handsomely. Over the past three years of us dating, I'd picked up some Spanish, and sometimes we spoke in it, late at night. Like it was _our_ language, and no one else's.

I looped my arm around his shoulder. "Smells delicious, Mr. Valdez. And to what occasion do I owe this amazing feast?" I asked.

"To us," he said simply, before abandoning the spatula and kissing me. His lips were gentle, and slow, like we had all the time in the world. My hands made their way up to entwine themselves in his dark curly hair and pull him closer. His arms embraced me firmly, like we could never be close enough. We pulled back at the same time and I smiled at him.

"Te amo," he said softly.

"Te amo," I agreed, kissing him once more before breaking apart to grab two plates from the cupboard. I grabbed two forks from the drawer while I was at it and placed them on the table. The diamond ring on my finger caught my eye and I couldn't help but freak out all over again on the inside. It was still hard to believe. Not in a bad way of course. It was hard to believe in the _Oh-my-gods-this-is-actually-real-and-I'm-not-just- dreaming_ kind of way. Which was without a doubt a good thing.

"The party's tonight," I said, wasting no time in buttering the pancakes and digging in. There were some serious perks of having Leo Valdez as your fiancée. And his fabulous cooking was only one of them. And to those of you who think chocolate and Mexican don't go together; think again. It's a match made in heaven.

"Yeah," he said, pausing a moment to stare at me.

"Stop it," I insisted, swatting his gaze away.

"Stop what? Staring at my amazingly beautiful soon-to-be-wife?" he joked, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

"Yes," I said firmly, trying not to dissolve into a puddle. Everyone had a weakness, they said. Mine just came in the form of a six-foot tall Latino boy with dark curly hair and dark eyes and a jokester smile that got me every single time.

But he felt the same way, so I guess it was okay.

I mean, no mortal can be completely invincible, right?

I finished my pancakes and got up to put them in the dishwasher, washing butter and syrup off my hands. Leo stood up after me, following suit before beginning to clear off the counter. We worked together, slowly clearing the clutter of pancake dishes and the griddle up. Leo might be an amazing cook, but he left a trail of mess in his wake whenever he took to the kitchen.

He came up behind me and pulled me in, forcing me to abandon drying the pans. His breath was hot on my neck and I was acutely aware of everything, as if my senses had suddenly become hyperactive. He smelled like chili peppers, hot and spicy, and his arms were strong around my waist; his lips soft as he kissed the soft spot beneath my ear.

I shivered, and he laughed.

"Valdez," I protested, frowning. I drew away and turned around to give him a look. Like I said, weaknesses were not to be taken advantage of.

Actually, scratch that. I was taking advantage of his weakness.

The frown disappeared from my face and I stepped towards him again, this time, facing him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and let them follow the slope of his muscled arms. I looked up at him, my gaze meeting his, and stared into his dark, chocolate eyes. And swiftly, I glanced from his eyes to his lips, and then back again, a light smirk quirking the edges of my mouth into a smile. I leaned closer, cupping the back of his neck and drawing his face down towards mine, slowly.

Yeah. Two can play that game.

Just as he was about to kiss me, I turned my cheek. He gave me a quick peck before I burst into laughter.

"Hey!" he protested, scowling.

"I couldn't resist," I admitted, still laughing.

"Well, you'll pay for that," he told me seriously.

"Oh really?" I inquired in mock fear. "And how will the great Leo Valdez punish me for my disrespect?"

"Like this," he answered, and pulled me into his embrace and kissed me.

Yeah. Some punishment.

Hours later, we arrived at the venue for the party.

We'd rented a small party room at one of our favored restaurants downtown. All of our friends from both camps were invited to come, but I knew some of them weren't able to, and would settle for attending the wedding instead, which was completely understandable.

I felt pretty good in my dark purple sequined Alice&Olivia dress. My hair was pinned back from my face, and I was reminded of my sparkling gold engagement ring every time the single, gorgeous diamond caught the light. My feet hadn't even started to hurt in their black Michael Kors pumps that Piper had sent me as a birthday gift earlier this year. I guess that when you work for a high-end designer like that, you can get ahold of products easily.

"Oh my gods! Congratulations!" Annabeth and Percy were one of the first to arrive, hand in hand. They'd been married for a year, and Annabeth and I had become close friends once I'd graduated from the college in New Rome and begun to commute from San Francisco to Manhattan regularly while Leo and I dated. She looked amazing in her dove gray peplum dress, and of course, Percy looked handsome in his relaxed black slacks and green button up.

"Thank you!" I said, grinning and I hugged her. "Although, I could say the same to you," I added.

She laughed. "Yeah. I guess everyone's heard. My first appointment is later this week. It's all very… surreal, you know? Like, I'd always imagined being a mom and everything, but now it's actually happening."

"I can kind of relate. I mean… I feel the same way with getting married. It's great, but it's a big deal," I agreed. "Which reminds me, did you get the emails about wedding planning? I don't think I could choose a Maid of Honor out of all of you, but I definitely want you to be part of my bridal party."

"Oh, yeah, I got them yesterday. I'll be there, no worries," she assured me. She glanced over at Percy, only to find him deeply engaged in conversation with Leo and Jason.

"I wonder where Piper is," I remarked, noticing that she wasn't by Jason's side, as per usual. You're probably wondering if I have hard feelings towards her, after all these years. I don't. Jason and I weren't right for each other. I was meant for Leo, and Piper was meant for Jason. We all have our happy endings. I mean, it hurt like hell when Jason came back to New Rome with Piper on his arm, but I got over it.

"Right here, Rey," a familiar voice answered. Piper glided over, a big smile plastered across her face, champagne glass in hand. She hugged both me and Annabeth tightly.

"Congratulations to both of you!" she cried enthusiastically.

"Thanks," I told her.

"A toast," she offered, as I grabbed a glass of champagne off a nearby caterer, while Annabeth grabbed a glass of water from one of the tables. "To my two fabulous friends who are both starting new chapters in their lives!"

We clinked glasses and drank.

"Gods, we need to start dancing soon. I really need an excuse to take these heels off," Annabeth commented, glancing down at her high heel silver sandals.

"Well, we have dinner first, after everyone gets here. And that's what I'm looking forward to," I said, feeling my stomach grumble. "And there is a vegetarian course," I informed Piper as an afterthought.

"Sounds good. I need to experience some good Mexican again."

"As long as it's better than Habaneros, I can deal," Katie said, appearing at my side in a sleek evergreen cocktail dress.

"Katie!" we exclaimed, she hugged each of us in turn.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit left out," someone commented dryly from behind me. Gods, it had been ages since I'd heard that voice. Not since her boyfriend died, and that was four years ago. When I'd sent her the invite over text, I had no idea whether or not she'd actually show up.

Lou Ellen Baker.

"Holy Hades!" Piper shrieked.

"I'll say," Annabeth added.

Lou Ellen was wearing a flattering, open backed black dress and patent leather stilettos that could probably take someone's eye out. But when you're a demigod, you take weapons in whatever form you can find them. Her dark hair was pulled over her shoulder, exposing the swirling tattoo of a compass rose across her back and neck. Her ears each had multiple silver hoops and diamonds studding them, and she smelled faintly of cigarettes and flowers. An odd combination, but then again, Lou Ellen wasn't even your average demigod.

"Congratulations," she told me sincerely. "And to you too," she added, nodding in Annabeth's direction.

"We haven't seen you in forever," Piper said, shaking her head in wonder. "How've you been?"

"Fine," she said, but we all knew the truth. Lou Ellen Baker would never be _fine_ after what happened four years ago. Not after Connor Stoll had died.

"I've been around the New Jersey area mostly, but I've roamed up and down the east coast some. I'm a private investigator now," she continued.

"Impressive. Does it pay good?" I asked.

She grinned. "How much do you think a wealthy woman who wants to know if her husband is cheating on her will pay for the truth? Because I deal with information, my friends. And information doesn't come cheap." She rubbed her thumb and index finger together.

"Sounds cool," Annabeth told her.

"Yeah, well not nearly as exciting as Katie's life," Lou Ellen said, glancing over at the brunette.

"They don't know yet," Katie interrupted, looking around nervously.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Katie started.

"She got knocked up," Lou Ellen informed us at the same time.

Piper's jaw dropped, and Annabeth mock gasped. "No way. Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter?"

Katie glared at Lou Ellen, who just smiled sweetly in return. "Yeah. I've already been to see the doctor and everything."

"Well, at least you're not alone," Annabeth offered, motioning to her stomach. "Who was it?"

"Well, this is the really funny part," Lou Ellen began, but Katie cut her off abruptly.

"It was Travis," she said, in a low voice.

I blinked. "Say that again? I'm not quite sure I heard you right."

She sighed exasperatedly. "I said; it was Travis. As in Travis Stoll."

Piper squealed and grabbed her arm, almost spilling champagne on her dress. "This is just too cute. And you know me, I'm not your atypical Aphrodite girl, but that's something even I have to admit. It's probably the baby theory."

"The baby theory?" Katie inquired skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. My mother is still getting the kinks out, I think, but when two people are right for each other but they just don't see it, Mom steps in and _poof_! They hook-up, and the girl is now pregnant. The couple goes through the whole thing together and realizes they're perfect together, and tie the knot. So in other words, you and Travis are going to get married. Eventually," she added.

"Marrying Stoll? We're barely even together," Katie pointed out.

"Come on, Katie, admit it, that would definitely be nice," Annabeth said, giving her a pointed look.

"Besides, the two of you together have been a long time coming. Even if you are subject to Venus's 'baby theory'," I supplied.

"I don't know," Katie replied darkly.

"Cheer up," Lou Ellen said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Besides, it's dinnertime."

On cue, caterers began to bring plates of sizzling Mexican fajitas, rice, black beans, guacamole and mole sauce to the tables, among freshly baked tortillas and salsa. The smell was heavenly.

Everyone slowly trickled to their tables, making their way. I sat next to Leo at the head table, along with our closest friends. Glasses were filled with expensive red wine, and I drank in the scene. It was like it was from a movie. Something demigods weren't really accustomed to, since our lives usually don't go anywhere near that smoothly.

"I propose a toast," Piper announced, standing up and hoisting her glass in the air. "To the lovely engaged couple. Anyone can see that they're meant to be together, and me being me, you should trust me when I say that. To Reyna and Leo!"

"To Reyna and Leo," the crowd echoed, and Leo's hand found mine under the table. I smiled.

Piper raised her glass to her lips and was about to take a sip when it clattered out of her hand and she slapped a hand over her mouth, dashing towards the door that read: _Ladies._

Unfortunately, I can't say she made it in time.

"Well," Lou Ellen remarked. "I don't think Katie and Annabeth are the only ones expecting."

**Cliffy! You all know you love it though. Anyways, it was a LONG chapter because I had plenty of time. I started freshman year, so I won't have as much time as I have lately, so I wanted to make up for it. And for those of you wondering, so far high school has been fabulous for me. Anyways, I won't be writing the epilogue for ****Hell on Heels**** for awhile, because it would give too much away where this story is concerned. I also posted a new Leyna fanfiction called ****The Detour****, so go check that out! Thank you so much for reading! Love you all!**

**Xoxo-NotsoSugarQueen**


End file.
